


Missing

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: They had wanted to grow old and go offline together, peacefully in their recharge berth.  Harsh reality took that away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you might want tissues.

Title: Missing  
Series: G1  
Table: Space  
Prompt: Emptiness  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Bluestreak/Sunstreaker  
Word Count: 171  
Summary: They had wanted to grow old and go offline together, peacefully in their recharge berth. Harsh reality took that away.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I would drive a much nicer car. Sadly, the guys at Hasbro/Takara get to drive the nice cars instead.  
Notes: you might want tissues.

 

  
He hadn’t thought it was possible to hurt so very much, but feel so very numb at the same time. The very idea was so contradictory that he had trouble processing it.

He understood now, when Jazz talked about being only half a spark.

Their Human friends had erected a small memorial statue for him. it seemed fitting, since there hadn’t been a body to bring home. He traced the dedication plaque with unsteady fingers.

He didn’t think his fingers would ever be steady again.

“I miss you,” he said softly. “Oh, Primus, I miss you.”

_Sunny, its time to move out._ Jazz’s voice was gentle over the comm channel.

Sunstreaker offlined his optics for a moment as he rested his head on Blue’s statue. The emptiness threatened to drown him.

The possibility that Sideswipe might offline if he died was the only thing that kept him going from day to day.

_Sunny? Are you—_

_I’m coming, Jazz._

He stood and hoped that this next mission would be his last.  


 

 

please clicky!  
[](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/MmqO) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/lLaZ) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/RZEk) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/lhUK) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/dQjm) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/Zdm7)


End file.
